First White Winter
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Maria faces her first snowy winter at Berk. And the Outcast are on their way to attack. What is going to happen? And what will they do – please no flames/hate and abuse of any kind
1. Chapter 1

It is a cold winter morning in Berk. Hiccup heads up to wake Maria up. He couldn't see her in the bed so he walks over to Edda. Edda opens her eyes and looks at Hiccup, then lifts her wing to and Hiccup saw a sleeping Maria. Maria wakes up and sneezes.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks worry.

"It's so cold." Maria whispers.

"Didn't it snow where you're from?" Hiccup asks.

"No." Maria replies and Hiccup sighs.

"Come on." Hiccup said and Maria sighs as she got up and follows Hiccup down stairs. She then sits down and Stoick looks at her.

"I better go, take it easy." Stoick said getting up.

"Bye dad." Hiccup said and Stoick walks out. Maria shivered when the door was open. "You really don't like the cold." Hiccup said as he sits down, placing a bowl in front of her and Maria sighs.

"I never could stand the cold back home, but this, this is crazy cold." Maria said as she starts eating. "But I better get used to it." Maria adds.

"Don't worry." Hiccup assures her. Maria finished up and headed off with Edda and Toothless behind them. "Come on, the others will be waiting at the arena" Hiccup said and Edda nudges Maria.

"I'm fine." Maria whispers and Edda nods.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, don't worry." Maria replies. They made it to the arena to see the others waiting.

"Are you ok Maria?" Fishlegs asks as he walks over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria replies.

"You look cold." Astrid said and Maria sighs.

"I didn't have snowy winters where I'm from." Maria tells them.

"Can we go to the Great Hall?" Fishlegs asks.

"I will be warmer there." Astrid adds.

"Sure, let's go." Hiccup said and they headed off. Maria sneezes again and sighs as Edda pushes her. Then Stoick walks over and sighs. "Hey dad." Hiccup said

"I need you to do a round and go as far out you can." Stoick tells Hiccup, then saw Maria shaking. "I guess Maria will be staying." Stoick then said and Maria sneezes.

"Yeah, can you take her to the Great Hall?" Hiccup asks.

"I should stay, you know, with Meatlug being so slow." Fishlegs said.

"Come on." Stoick said and they started walking.

"It is so cold." Maria whispers as she walks closer to Stoick who wraps his arm around her. Maria smiles. They made it to the Great Hall and they sat down. Fishlegs sat next to Maria with a book and Maria smiles.

"Okay, we will work more on your writing today." Fishlegs said as Stoick sits two cups down.

"How is everything going?" Stoick asks.

"I'm getting better with reading and spelling, not that good with writing and I'm really bad at combat training. Astrid has faith in me though and hasn't given up. Which is nice." Maria explains.

"That's good." Stoick said. "You just take it easy." Stoick said walking off.

"Let's get started." Fishlegs said.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup and the others are scanning the ocean and Hiccup sighs.

"Why are we here?" Snotlout asks. "We have better things to do."

"You just want to be with Maria." Astrid said.

"Just keep your eye out." Hiccup said.

"There is nothing here." Astrid said.

"Hey look!" Ruffnut shouts and Hiccup looks over to see a fleet of ships in the ice, close to Berk.

"They look abandoned." Astrid said and they went down.

"It's the Outcast." Hiccup said.

"But where are they?" Astrid asks and Hiccup look at her shock.

"We have to move." Hiccup tells them and they headed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sighs as she gives up writing and looks at Fishlegs.

"It's okay, we can call it a day." Fishlegs assures him and Maria sighs. "Don't worry, you will get the hang of it." Fishlegs told him. Maria looks at Edda who is with Meatlug.

"Yeah, I know." Maria whispers. Then Hiccup and the others run in and over.

"Where's my dad?" Hiccup asks.

"He left a while ago, why?" Maria asks.

"The Outcast are here." Astrid said.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs asks.

"You get Maria out of here. Find a cave." Hiccup tells him.

"What?" Maria said confuses.

"Sorry Maria, but this is too dangerous." Hiccup said and Mara sighs.

"Okay." Maria whispers. They ran out to see the Outcast attacking.

"We are too late." Hiccup said.

"Maria, you need to go." Astrid said and Maria gets on Edda as Fishlegs get Meatlug.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, go with them." Hiccup tells them.

"You got it." Ruffnut said and they headed off. Maria looks back and sighs as she looks at Fishlegs.

"Come on." Maria said. Hiccup sighs as he looks at Astrid and Snotlout.

"I should be with them." Snotlout said.

"And I'm sure Maria will be real impress if you ran." Astrid said smiling.

"I'll show you." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang and flies off.

"How did you know that will work?" Hiccup asks.

"Please, he's been trying to get Maria's attention since she got here and Tuffnut." Astrid said. "Kinder feel sorry for her." Astrid adds.

"We better go." Hiccup said, getting on Toothless and they headed off. Hiccup found Stoick and smiles as they land behind "Dad." Hiccup said.

"Where's Maria?" Stoick asks, hitting a guy.

"Gone with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup replies.

"Now get out of here." Stoick tells him.

"Come on dad, we can help." Hiccup said and Toothless shoots a fireball at an Outcast.

"What did you find?" Stoick asks.

"A fleet of ship in the ice, I thought we got her faster than them." Hiccup tells him. "I have to help Astrid." he then said as they flies off and over to Astrid.

"There's too many." Astrid said.

"We have to keep fighting." Hiccup tells her.

"I hope they don't follow Maria and the others." Astrid said and Hiccup sighs.

'Please be safe.' Hiccup thought.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Maria is standing at the care entry, looking out and sighs. Then Tuffnut walks over and Maria sighs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're going to be fine." Tuffnut said and Maria sighs as she looks out.

"Maria." Fishlegs said and Maria looks over, Fishlegs was by the fire with Meatlug behind him. Maria sighs as she walks over and sits next to him and Edda sits next to her. "Tuffnut is right, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you are right." Maria whispers as Tuffnut walks over and sits next to Ruffnut. "I have a bad feeling." Maria whispers.

"Why are we here again?" Ruffnut asks.

"We should be helping." Tuffnut adds and Maria sighs.

"I need air." Maria said as she got up and walks out. Fishlegs got up and follows her out.

"Maria, we have to stay hidden." Fishlegs said and Maria looks at him.

"I know." Maria said walking closer. "I just, I don't like this." Maria admits.

"We're going." Tuffnut said.

"See ya." Ruffnut said and they flow off.

"Come on." Fishlegs said, but they heard something. They walk further out as Edda and Meatlug walks out. Then two large nets caught Meatlug and Edda. Maria went to help them, but Outcasts jump out. Maria and Fishlegs were grabbed.

"Edda!" Maria screams, seeing Edda trying to fight.

"Alvin." Fishlegs said as Alvin the Treacherous walks over.

"Another Night Fury." Alvin said, walking to Edda.

"Get away from her!" Maria shouts. Alvin walks up to her and Maria sighs.

"And I don't think we have met before." Alvin said and Maria sighs as she looks away. "Take them to the ships." Alvin said and they were dragged off. Edda and Meatlug were put on different ships. Maria and Fishlegs gets thrown on a ship and Alvin jumps on. "Let's head home boys!" Alvin shouts. Maria moves closer to Fishlegs, scared and Fishlegs looks at her

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hiccup will save us." Fishlegs whispers.

"Wait till we get back." Alvin said walking up to the pair. Maria closes her eyes in fear.

"Don't touch her." Fishlegs told him and Alvin walks off. Maria opens her eyes and looks at Fishlegs. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." Fishlegs said and Maria sighs.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup is with Astrid when they saw the Outcast running off.

"They are retreating." Astrid said.

"Why?" Hiccup asks.

"We missed all the fun." the heard Ruffnut said and Hiccup looks up.

"I told you two to stay at the cave." Hiccup said.

"So, it was boring there." Tuffnut said.

"Well we better get Maria and Fishlegs." Astrid said as she got on Stormfly and Hiccup nods he got on Toothless.

"The cave is this way." Tuffnut said as they headed off. Hiccup and Astrid follows when Snotlout joins them.

"Where you off to?" Snotlout asks.

"We're going to get Maria and Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

"Great, let's go." Snotlout said. They came to the cave to find no one around.

"Are you two sure this is the right care?" Hiccup asks as they looked around.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said confused.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called and Hiccup runs over. Hiccup then saw drag marks in the dirt. "I know why the Outcast left." Astrid then said. "They have Maria and Fishlegs."

"What do we do?" Snotlout asks.

"We need to tell my father." Hiccup said as he runs to Toothless and they headed off. Once back at the village, they found Stoick and Hiccup got off Toothless, running over. "Dad!" Hiccup shouts.

"What is it?" Stoick asks.

"The Outcast have Maria and Fishlegs." Hiccup said and Stoick looks at him shock. "I thought they would be safe, but they found them and they are gone." Hiccup explains.

"We need a plan." Stoick said.

"Right." Hiccup said as Toothless walks over.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts as he walks off and Hiccup sighs as Astrid walks over.

"It wasn't your fault Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I should have made them stay in the Great Hall or go to the Cove." Hiccup said and sighs. "We need to get them back." he then said and Astrid nods.


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to Outcast Island and Maria sighs as she looks at Fishlegs.

"Move." Alvin tells them. Fishlegs and Maria stands up and gets off the ship. Alvin jumps off and push them. Maria looks over to see Edda and Meatlug being drag off a ship. Alvin push Maria and they started walking.

"Hiccup will come for us." Fishlegs said.

"I like to see him try." Alvin said. Maria sneezes and Fishlegs sighs. Then two men walks over; one grabs Fishlegs and the other grabs Maria who sighs. She then heard Edda growl so she looks over to see Edda trying to get free.

"Edda!" Maria shouts as she tries to get free. Alive hits Maria who drops to her knees with tears in her eyes. Edda managed to break free and goes to attack Alvin who managed to tackle her down. Maria looks over scared. "Stop! You're hurting her!" Maria shouts as she was dragged away. "Edda!" Maris screams. They were taken down to a cell and thrown in. Maria sighs as she looks at Fishlegs who helps her up.

"Don't worry, we're going to get out of here. Plus, I'm sure Hiccup and the others will come for us." Fishlegs tells her.

"What if he hurts Edda?" Maria asks softly.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Fishlegs assure her and Maria sighs.

"I hope you are right." Maria whispers and Fishlegs sighs as he looks around. Maria walks to the back and sits down. Fishlegs then walks over and sits next to her.

"Look, it might take a while till someone comes." Fishlegs tells her.

"I know." Maria whispers. Fishlegs sighs. Maria then wraps her arms around herself and sighs. "I have a bad feeling." Maria whispers.

"Me too." Fishlegs said. Maria sighs as she lies down and closes her eyes. "You rest, I'll be on watch." Fishlegs tells her.

"Thanks Fishlegs, you're a great friend." Maria said and Fishlegs smiles. Fishlegs then looks out the front of the cell and take a deep breath. He has to be brave, for Maria.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Hiccup is sitting in his workshop, lost in his thought when Astrid walks in.

"Hey." Astrid whispers. "We are still working on a plan to get them back."

"I hope they are okay." Hiccup said standing up and the pair walks out.

"I'm sure they are fine. Fishlegs will look after Maria." Astrid said and Hiccup sighs. "I know you worry about her, I do to Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said as Toothless walks over.

"We better find the others." Astrid then said. They found Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut by their dragons, talking.

"We shouldn't be standing around." Snotlout said.

"We can't just go in without a plan." Hiccup tells him.

"Hiccup." Stoick said walking over.

"Any luck?" Hiccup asks.

"Nothing, the ships aren't going anywhere." Stoick tells him. "I'm sorry Hiccup, it is too dangerous for you to go alone." Stoick tells him and Hiccup looks at him shock.

"We can't just leave them there." Hiccup protests.

"I know." Stoick said.

"So that's it." Hiccup said. "We leave them there to die."

"He's right Hiccup." Astrid said and Stoick walks off.

"How can you agree to that?" Hiccup asks.

"I don't, we need a plan." Astrid tells him.

"Alright, let's go." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang. Hiccup gets on Toothless as Astrid gets on Stormfly and Ruffnut and Tuffnut gets on Barf and Belch.

"Keep up." Hiccup said and they headed off.

"So what's the plan?" Astrid asks.

"We'll work on that later." Hiccup said.

"I say we go in, bust them out and get out." Snotlout said.

"And get captured too, not happening." Hiccup tells him. "We'll need to find them, sneak in and get them out." Hiccup tells him.

"Well there's half a plan." Astrid said.

"Now we need the other half." Hiccup adds and sighs. He has no idea what to do, but he needs to figure it out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria wakes up to yelling and opens her eyes. She saw Fishlegs standing at the front of the cell, looking around worried. Maria stands up as Alvin walks in front of the cell.

"What do you want Alvin?" Fishlegs asks.

"The girl, I want the girl." Alvin tells him. Maria looks at him scared as Fishlegs walks back and stands in front Maria.

"No, not going to happen." Fishlegs tells him. Alvin chuckles as the cell opens and Maria sighs. Alvin walks over and shoves Fishlegs out of the way.

"Fishlegs." Maria said running to him. Alvin then grabs Maria by her hair and Maria screams in pain.

"Okay, I'll come!" Maria shouts. Alvin throws Maria out of the cell and Maria sighs as she push herself up. Alvin walks out and locks the cell.

"Maria!" Fishlegs shouts. Alvin push Maria who starts walking with Alvin right behind her. Maria sighs as she keeps her head down. Hiccup told Maria everything he knows about Alvin. She's a little scared. Maria looks up and saw other dragons in cells and sighs. Alvin push Maria again and Maria sighs.

"Stop doing that." Maria said. Alvin then grabs her as they stop in front of a cell and Maria saw Edda tied up. "Edda!" Maria cries as she goes to walk forward, but Alvin grabs the back of her neck, pulling her back.

"That's right, you little pet is right here." Alvin said.

"What did you do to her?" Maria asks.

"Nothing at all, just put her here." Alvin replies smiling. "What do you know about dragons?" Alvin asks.

"Nothing much." Maria replies and Alive lets her go. Maria sighs as looks at Alvin. "Where's Meatlug?" Maria asks and Alvin chuckles as he grabs Maria and drags her down a couple of cells. Maria then saw Meatlug chained down. "Meatlug!" Maria shouts. Then two men run over.

"Report." Alvin said.

"Hiccup and the others are on their way." one replies.

"Delay them!" Alvin tells them and they run off. "Back to the cell for you." Alvin said, dragging Maria back. He opens and throws Maria in the cell. Maria walks back as Alvin locks it.

"You're a monster." Maria tells him.

"Maria." Fishlegs whispers. Maria walks right up to the cell and Alvin chuckles. He then wraps his hand around Maris' throat, lifting her up and pulls her right into the bars.

"Am I now?" Alvin said.

"Yeah." Maria whispers.

"You won't be saying that when I throw you off a cliff." Alvin tells her and Maria sighs. "Only really one way to find out." Alvin adds.

"You're not going to throw me off a cliff." Maria said.

"Just wait and see." Alvin said as he throws Maria back and Maria lands on her side. Alvin walks off and Fishlegs rush to Maria's aid.

"What was that for?" Fishlegs asks.

"Hiccup is coming." Maria replies as she shows Fishlegs the keys.

"How?" Fishlegs asks.

"It doesn't matter how, we have to get out of here." Maria tells him. Fishlegs grabs the keys and runs to the front of the cell. Maria moans in pain as she gets up and Fishlegs open the cell.

"We have to be careful." Fishlegs tells her as they start walking. They came to Edda's cell and Fishlegs open it. They run in and Maria sighs.

"Oh Edda, what did he do to you?" Maria asks as they untie her. Edda looks at Maria and Maria gives her a hug. "Come on, we're going home." Maria tells her. They then sneak out and heads to Meatlug cell.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs call and Meatlug looks at Fishlegs. They open the cell and untie Meatlug. "Come on Meatlug, we are out of here." Fishlegs then said and they run out. They made it up to see Toothless and the others attacking.

"There they are." Maria said as she jumps on Edda and Fishlegs gets on Meatlug, then throws the keys.

"Come on." Fishlegs and they fly up.

"Maria! Fishlegs!" Astrid shouts.

"Let's go!" Hiccup shouts and Maria looks back as they head off. Maria the wrap an arm around her and sighs.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asks.

"I'm fine." Maria whispers. "I want to go home." Maria then said and Astrid smiles.

"How did you get out?" Hiccup asks.

"Maria, she got the keys of Alvin. I didn't even see it." Fishlegs replies.

"It hurt." Maria whispers.

"Maria was talking to Alvin when he wrap his hand around her throat and lifted her up. Somehow, she grabbed the keys before Alvin throw her back." Fishlegs explains.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Astrid asks worry.

"I'm fine, I have been through worse." Maria replies.

"Great work, that was amazing." Snotlout said and Maria smiles.

"Come on, let's go home." Hiccup said. Once back at Berk they were greeted by Stoick.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouts, then saw Maria and Fishlegs. Maria sighs as she slides down and gasp in pain.

"Easy." Hiccup said jumping down and Maria sighs.

"I'm okay." Maria whispers as Stoick walks over.

"I know, we'll talk about it later." Hiccup said and Stoick looks at Maria.

"What happened?" Stoick asks.

"Maria and Fishlegs broke out." Hiccup starts and Maria sighs.

"I knew this was the change to leave so I called Alvin a monster before he walked off. I kept talking to him as I walk to the front of the cell. He grabbed me, wrapping his hand around my throat and lift me up, then push me into the bars. Why he was too busy threating me, I grabbed the keys off him. He then throw me and left." Maria explains and Stoick looks at her worry.

"It's late, you all should rest." Stoick tells them and walks off. Maria moans in pain as Astrid walks over.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Astrid asks.

"Yeah, it's just going to hurt to walk." Maria replies.

"Come on, I'll help you." Astrid said and Maria smiles as Astrid wrapped her arm around Maria who leans into her. The pair then slowly walks off. "What you did today, that was really brave." Astrid tells her.

"You really think so?" Maria asks.

"I know so, standing up to Alvin so you can get the keys and break out. That was amazing." Astrid tells her and Maria smiles. "Come on, let's head to the Great Hall." Astrid said as the other caught up.

"We can work more on your spelling and writing." Hiccup said and Maria nods.

* * *

**Done…wow, this took me too long to finish, too long…um, anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you for all those who waited and goodbye**


End file.
